You And I Live The Same
by crystalANDkylee
Summary: **Two Girls having difficulty finding excitment in there home town until something rises up with interest as they both discover the well which is a portal leading to a whole new world. This is where the story gets interesting. Read back and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

You And I Live The Same

Ch. 1

"The Well"

By

Crystal & Kylee

"Man could this day be any more boring?" Kiree said as she yawned and picked up a smooth stone. Threw it swiftly as she watched it skipped itself into the lake about 4 times. It was a sunny day but not too hot like it normally was. There were a few clouds in the sky above but not many. Actually having clouds in the sky was about as much amazement that this town has ever seen. Nothing changes here and it remains ordinary. I hated it, nothing ever happens here and you would think that most people would die from the boredom. I would have died a long time ago if it weren't for my best friend Crystal.

"Where IS Crystal… She said she would be here about twenty minutes ago. Maybe something happened." Kiree picked up another stone, just before she threw it grew a weird feeling. It was making the hairs on her back stand on end. Turning around slowly she saw nothing there, only the light breeze flowing through the trees around her.

Kiree turned back around. "Stupid Sci-Fi movies… you creep me out too much making my imagination go wild."

"Don't tell me you're still afraid of those old school movies." Crystal said with a smirk across her face. Kiree smiled and gave a short laugh. "Just the one that involves a creepy wind and your best friend being late" Kiree commenting back. "Oh! Sorry I had trouble getting over here the town seems to be crowded for some reason." Crystal said walking over to Kiree then sitting down. "Well that's something different." Kiree said as she watches the sunset.

We were both quiet for sometime which was unusual for us.

"I got a weird feeling when I was sitting here waiting for you. It made me feel really weird, it made my hairs on my back stand on end and I've never felt like that before. Especially here." Kiree broke the silence.

Crystal looked over to her friend. "Really?! That's strange. Did you remember which direction it was coming from?" Crystal asked as you can tell that her voice was growing excitedly.

"That way" Kiree pointed out. "Seriously?" Crystal asked wide eyed. "That's the direction where the Well got discovered." Crystal sounded like the well was haunted. "And?" Kiree said as if it meant no importance. "They say that the well has been there since the Feudal Era, do you know how OLD that is?!" '_Crystal knew a lot about the area and this town I always went to her for information.' _Kiree thought to herself.

Crystal added on. "Scientists and Historians from all over the world are coming to see the well." "I bet you that's why the town is so crowded." Kiree said jumping up with excitement. "Finally something exciting has happened! We got to go check it out!" Kiree grabbed Crystal by the arm and pulled her with her. "What do you say? Are you up for an adventure?" Kiree grinned at the word adventure.

Crystal looked at her blankly for a moment then stared down at the ground unsure of herself. "I don't know Kiree… What if it's dangerous?" "So what? This is probably the only thing that will ever happen to this town. Don't you want to at least soak it up while we can?!" Crystal looked up at her friend while Kiree looked into her eyes waiting for a response if any.

"Well……ALL RIGHT LETS GO CHECK IT OUT!" Crystal stood up tall and straight with a wide smile across her face as she then started to run in the direction of where the well is at. Kiree followed as she picked up the running as well right behind Crystal not knowing what lies in the future for these two friends.


	2. Chapter 2

You And I Live The Same

Ch. 2

"Old Well, Hidden Discovery."

By

Crystal & Kylee

Back in the old feudal era of Japan, legendary travelers discovered a hidden well deep within the forest. It wasn't soon until what the travelers did found inside of that well left a great mysterious discovery. But the travelers never did return. As each time passes, the well became a great story telling to new generations each time year after year gone by.

"Hey Kiree you've heard about the old well before, right? You know that well story that has been passed on from generation to generation?" Crystal said as she followed Kiree around the crowded people all wanting to see the well. Kiree was sort of struggling to slip pass a person and so was Crystal. As they both manage to sneak away from the crowded areas on the streets.

"Yeah come to think of it, my parents told me the story about the well. But that's why I'm excited to go check out the well that they had found. What if this is the well where the legendary travelers have found? I'm just anxious and dying to find out what is exactly inside of that well." Kiree said as she started to walk faster then stared to run knowing that we were almost closing in on the well nearby.

I stopped and catch my breath as I looked up and saw the old well with my own eyes. Kiree slowly walks over to the well to get a closer look. "HEY! Be careful that you don't fall in." Crystal said in a joke full yet a more of a serious tone. Kiree turns around with a smile on her face. "Don't worry about me; I'm not THAT stupid to just go falling in some well." "Right…" Crystal said then thinks._ 'But you better not fall into the well, I _

_Will never forgive myself if anything bad happened to my best friend Kiree..' _

The well was now closed off for tourists and other people such as Crystal and Kiree. "Awe but I didn't have the chance to look inside of the well." Kiree noted. "Sorry. But no one can't get that close to the well" The officer said to both Kiree and Crystal. "How come though?" Crystal said wondering. "Because we're afraid that someone will fall in and get themselves hurt." Officer had a serious look to him while he made himself clear. "Ohhhh…" '_Duh! I should have known that would be the reason_.' Crystal thought.

"Now why don't the two of you go on home? You can return tomorrow to look at it some more." The officer said as he stood guard the entrance. Crystal and Kiree both looked at each other and then sighed as they slowly walk their way home.

After walking half way home Kiree stopped as she thought of a great idea. She got so excited that Crystal jumped from a startling surprise. "Hey Crystal lets sneak back to the well and take a look what's inside." Crystal looks at her friend even more surprising then the last one. "Yeah Kiree but how are we going to sneak close by it without getting caught?" Crystal said pointing that out. Kiree was thinking long and hard. _'That's Kiree for you.'_Crystal thought with a smile on her face. "I have a plan!" Kiree winks at Crystal with a grin on her face. "Follow me!" She then takes off into the night and Crystal went after her. "Wait for me!"


	3. Chapter 3

You And I Live The Same

Ch. 3

"Trouble"

By

Crystal & Kylee

Crystal followed after Kiree not knowing what to expect. Her friend always comes up with plans but all in the past have led to trouble. Kiree ducked behind a bush and motions Crystal to do the same. As Crystal got to her side Kiree whispers to her plan.

"Okay one of us needs to distract the guards while one of us takes a look inside the well. What do you think?" Kiree said as Crystal looks up and made a quick laugh at the thought.

"You got to be kidding me the entire time that was your plan? Kiree. If we're going to do this then we need to stick together." Crystal said softly as she folds her arms. Kiree sighed as she knew Crystal wasn't going to exactly like her idea. "Okay fine then. Lets here your plan" Kiree folded her arms and raised a brow. "Well? I'm waiting." She simply said. Crystal thought of the idea then she leans in closer to Kiree so that she could hear carefully. "How about I throw a few rocks in the opposite direction to make noise, thus making the guards think that there is someone there; while they go towards the noise and investigate. That would be our quick moment to make a run towards the well and take a peek then run and hide before they get back. What do you think of that plan Kiree?" Crystal said with a smile on her face like as if she was proud of her idea.

"HA!" Kiree smirked. Crystal was now confused. "What? What is so wrong with that idea?" Kiree looks up at her. "First of all, a few rocks aren't going to make much noise. Second of all that is not enough time to take a look into the well" Kiree added on as she stood up.

"Cover for me Crystal, I'm going in!" Without no warning Kiree was now sneaking closer to the well. Crystal smacks her forehead and tried to wave her hand to tell Kiree to come back but she didn't. Crystal had to act fast on what to do. She quickly and quietly head around to the front where the guards were apparently having a little talk with each other to pass the time.

The guards here a noise and looked up as rocks were being thrown at them. "What the-?" They both ducked with there arms above there heads. Both noticing Crystal in clear shot they get ready to chase her down if need be. "HA HA YOU GUYS CAN'T GET ME! NA NA NA NA NA NAH!" Crystal sticks her tongue out and shakes her butt until both guards had enough of her and began to chase her down. She stopped and made a dash for it. If she runs and gets ahead start she can somehow make her way around to get back to Kiree.

Meanwhile back at Kiree. She looked around and no sign of the guards she smiled and also chuckled to herself thinking that Crystal must have had something to do with it. She finally makes her way towards the well with after passing a few objects here and there she puts her hands on it. The cold stone it felt looking down inside of it there was nothing that she could see but blackness. She even did a soft echo from her voice as it continued on and on until it faded. Therefore it must be somewhat very deep within the ground. She wondered if Crystal was going to meet up with her or not.

Crystal was out of breath but she hides herself from the guards, this made them ran past her. She knew that they were going to realize that they couldn't find her and head back to the well so Crystal made her way first. Seeing Kiree looking bored as she waited for her best friend to show up next to the well. Crystal looks around then runs up to Kiree.

Kiree heard someone and she turns heart beating as she thought it was one of the guards. Her instinct was to put up a fight. She grabbed a hold of someone's arm and with her strength she throws the person over her shoulder and into the well. Luckily now dangling with both hands at the edge.. Crystal shouts out to her friend. "KIREE ITS ME CRYSTAL!!!" Crystal said as she was loosing grasp on the edge of the well.

It happened all as fast as Kiree opened up her eyes to see that the person she threw was Crystal. She goes wide eyes as she tries to help her friend out. "CRYSTAL… HOLD ON!" Kiree said as she takes a hold of her friend's left arm but it was slipping beneath her hands as Kiree bites her lower lip struggling to get Crystal back up out of the well. "Stop…struggling…" Kiree said as she was trying her hardest to help Crystal out. Crystal tried to stay still but gravity was pulling her more into the well.. "OH MY GOD THIS SUCKS!" She cried out.

The guards here a girls cry and both of them started to head back at the well where they later on found Kiree struggling to help her friend out. Kiree looks up and notices the guards and she knew that after all of this the two of them would be so in trouble. She thought.

Coming within the well felt a small breeze of wind and suddenly a blue light started to glow at the bottom of the well. Both Kiree and Crystal looked down but it lost there concentration and both Crystal and Kiree fell into the Well. Screaming the flash of blue light grew bigger as it surrounds the two.

The guards were unfortunate to catch them in time as the both men look down and saw nothing there. With even there flashlights no bodies no nothing. The two girls disappeared without a trace.


	4. Chapter 4

You and I Live the Same

Chapter 4

"Getting to know the strange new world"

By

Crystal and Kylee

"Whoa this feels so strange Kiree" Crystal said not knowing how to feel about all of this right now. "Crystal is this really real? Is this really happening to us?" Kiree said with wonder in her eyes.

"It looks real, should we go ask someone?"

"Ask someone if this is real are you kidding??!" Kiree said yelling her voice as she still looked surprised by all of this.

All around them it looked like they're in the middle of nowhere; surrounded by nature so far no one else in sight except Kiree and Crystal.

"No I didn't mean that I was just trying to say that maybe we should try to find somebody to help us figure out where we are. It is only obvious that we're lost." Crystal said.

Kiree looks up to her friend Crystal. "Crystal they' re going to look at us weirdly like as if we are demons from the future or something like that. What we need to do is fit into this world and fools the people of thinking that we came from this world and not our own." As Kiree and Crystal was standing right next to the well talking to each other on what to do an old lady named Kaede was walking along. Passing by until she over hears the conversation between both Crystal and Kiree.

Both paused for a moment to look over at the old woman who has grey hair tied up in a low pony tail, her expression on her face was lightly calm with some wrinkles telling the story of her age. She wore a white and red priestess Kimono. Crystal whispers into Kiree's ear.

"That old lady is coming towards us; does she already know that we're not from around here?"

"Shh just be quiet and smile at her." Kiree said as her and her friend started to smile over at the old lady.

Lady Kaede stops in front of the two of them and glances up. "Excuse me but ye I was minding my own business until I over heard ye two talking. May I ask who might the two of your names is?" Lady Kaede was looking at the two of them strangely.

"My name is Crystal." "I'm Kiree and we are new to this area, may we ask you who you are?" Both Crystal and Kylee spoke in there own words as they introduced them to the old lady. Kiree tried to spoke out as nicely and polite as possible.

"My name is Lady Kaede and I help the people back at my village. Ye may I ask where your from?" Crystal and Kiree both looked at each other trying to think what to say next. They were sort of speechless that all of this was happening to the both of them.

"Well may ye two come with me to my village?" Kaede said as she turns around and started to walk away. Both Crystal and Kiree shrugged at each other then decided to follow the old lady back to her village.

The sun was shinning down on all of the villagers, small children playing together with laughter as other villagers were fixing up roof tops and cleaning up the mess from demons once attacked. The wind was blowing swiftly in one direction sort of giving Kiree and Crystal the shivers as finally the silence broke out and Lady Kaede spoke once more. "Our village was attacked again by demons who crave the flesh of human blood."

"So I was right. This is the Feudal Japan!" Kiree said with excitement gleaming from her eyes but soon she grew scared thinking about the demons. "Crystal I'm scared. This world has demons in it!" Kiree said her voice sounding a bit shaky.

Lady Kaede walks to her home then turns around. "Ye you two are more then welcome to stay with I until ye can manage to handle on your own."

"Thank you Lady Kaede. We do need a place to stay until we figure things out for ourselves." Kiree said as her and Crystal will first see for them what it's like to be in one.

~*~*~*~

Later that day from a distance a half demon named Inuyasha was fighting off another demon; Miroku and Sango by his side. Soon Inuyasha finishes the demon with the final blow from his sword Tetsusaiga.

"Heh. This mission is not over yet. We still have to beat the rest of them." Inuyasha said with a low growl from his tone of voice.

"I agree. Allow Sango and myself to go continue the mission on our own." Miroku said as calmly as he could.

Sango walks over to Miroku and Inuyasha with Kirara by her side. "Yes I think it's time for you to take a little break Inuyasha. You've been at it for days now. Ever since Kagome went back to her own time to take care of things and wont be back for a whole month."

"You think the two of you can just ignore me! What am I suppose to do? I hate just standing around doing nothing." Inuyasha said as he puts away his Tetsusaiga. He then looks up at both of them with a worried look on his face. "You surely can't think the two of you could-"Before Inuyasha could say any more Miroku and Sango both glared at him. "Don't worry Inuyasha, Miroku and I can take care of ourselves." Sango said as she climbs onto Kirara's back. "Yes we've done it before Inuyasha." Miroku said as he too gets ready to climb up to Kirara's back behind Sango.

Inuyasha mumbles to himself but then spoke out clearly; "Alright fine." He closes his eyes for a moment. "But you better come back alive you hear me!" "We will Inuyasha we'll see you when we'll get back." Miroku said as him and Sango wave's farewell then Sango calls Kirara to carry them off into the sky.

"Humph. Whatever." Inuyasha said as he crosses his arms with a half worried half angry look upon his face.

~*~*~*~

"So this is the village" Crystal saying as she turns around interested as Kiree looks around also wondering this and that. "Ye this is mostly a quiet little village but still demons come anyway." Lady Kaede said as she prepares the meal for her and her guests. "Hey um Lady Kaede?" Kiree said as she looks over her shoulder to see if Lady Kaede was paying attention. "Yes ye child what is it?" "Okay. Shouldn't Crystal and I learn how to defend ourselves if a demon does come back to this village? I mean I'm serious that I don't want to be some demon's meal for the day if you know what I mean." Kiree said then Crystal spoke right after her. "Kiree is right Lady Kaede would you help us?"

"Ye don't be silly of course I'll help you two out. After all, this world is filled with demons and all kinds of danger. Ye must be very careful on whom you trust and where you go." Lady Kaede said with such wise words as both Crystal and Kiree stared with full interest to this new world that they are now in.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile back in Kiree's and Crystal's real world. "I- I don't understand! They just disappeared!" One guard says to the other. "So it's true then. If people fall into this well they get carried over to some other world and never to return." The scientist said as he looks over to the well it was still cold and dark.

The search was on for the two missing girls. Where have they gone to? Will they return once they discovered a new era of time a new world that was only a moment away between the two worlds of reality and in the world of the Feudal Japan.


	5. Chapter 5

You and I Live the Same

Ch. 5

"New World New Discoveries"

By

Crystal and Kylee

The next morning the sun is coming out of the clouds as it shines downward onto the village Lady Kaede and the others sitting down in the same room while breakfast was being made for those who are hungry. While Crystal and Kiree both sat next to each other Lady Kaede sat down across from them and stared both of them. It wasn't long until you can hear a chuckle coming from Lady Kaede's mouth as she was doing so she explained herself before anyone could respond as they all look up at her.

"I could not help it but ye strange clothes as you've entered into this world. I've noticed since I've laid first eyes on you two."

Crystal and Kiree both exchanged strange glances at each other realizing that Lady Kaede was right that they do not blend in to this Era of time.

"So what do you suggest that we do? It is not like we have packed for this journey." Crystal said as she takes a bit of her breakfast meal and sip of her warm tea as she did so Lady Kaede looked at her and to Kiree and explain the plan.

"Come now and finish up ye breakfast for I wish to go for a walk with you two." Lady Kaede finishes up her meal and takes it to the back to wash her wooden dishes. Both girls finishes up there meal and after a reasonable meal they both stood up to walk over to help with the dishes.

Moments later Crystal, Kiree and Lady Kaede were walking down a path leading to a small part of the forest as Lady Kaede leading of course. Both of the girls wondered where she was taking them but at the same time they trusted her. Lady Kaede stopped and turned around to look at both of them with her arms behind her back.

"Listen carefully I am a priestess and the reason why I am telling you this is because I am no ordinary priestess. I carry strong spiritual powers to fight off demons, which is why I knew sensing you two not from this world.

Crystal stayed silent as she walked forward in awe. The exact opposite of what Kiree did.

"A priestess? Awesome! So like do people suppose to bow down to you and stuff and pray to you?"

Lady Kaede softly spoke as she turned around. "Not exactly young one people do count on me for advice and to help them get through rough times but I don't simply wish to be bowed down to."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Man there is nothing to do when Kagome isn't around. Guess that leaves me to do something I enjoy for a change." Inuyasha stood up as he makes his way back toward the village jumping from tree to tree like the skill he knows. "I can't think of anything else to do so I mind as well go see that old hag and see if she's as bored as I am." Inuyasha said to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning became afternoon as the day grow warmer with a slight breeze. Back at the middle part of the village people had there own stands. It was a market with fresh fruit and bread, fresh white rice soft and fluffy looking. There were even some jewelry and clay pottery. Kids running all over the place while the grown ups worked on many different things.

Walking along side was a short boy and a tall man; the man had a reddish-orange pony tail hang low with some of his bangs covering up the sides of his face however people stare at his x-cross scar on his left cheek. Carrying his reverse blade sword but only he and his close friends know such a weapon. The short boy with spiky dark hair carrying his bamboo sword on his back with his golden-red eyes glancing at all that he sees.

"Aw Kenshin this village looks exactly like the one we lived in, in Kyoto." Yahiko complained as he slowed his pace down.

"Oh come now Yahiko as far as our vacation goes this place isn't so bad."

Yahiko could not help it but laughed to himself. "Yeah your right, at least this place isn't as ugly as Miss Kaoru.

"Yahiko that is not a nice thing to say, Miss Kaoru is a very sweet lady that she is. In fact she was nice enough to give us time off from work."

"I don't know Kenshin something isn't right. Why Miss Kaoru didn't come along with us like she normal does? Do you think this vacation is more like punishment for not doing something right?" With that thought Kenshin gulps as a few sweat drops slowly came from his head as he blushes. "Well we should check into our rooms that we should." With that Kenshin takes off running. Yahiko grew a confused look on his face but suddenly realize that Kenshin was hiding something from him.

"Kenshin you better tell me what is going on or I'll whack you with my sword!" Yahiko screamed as he ran and chased after Kenshin down the path.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile Lady Kaede made her way to her sacred place with Crystal and Kiree as she entered the two girls looked around with excitement in there eyes. "This is awesome!" Kiree said as Crystal along side of her also agrees that the area was polished and cleaned so beautifully with nice detail. Lady Kaede returned back with a medium-sized chest as she sets it on the ground it looked old as if no one hasn't opened it in ages.

"Since ye are in a new Era ye might as well try to blend in so others don't get the wrong idea of you two." While Lady Kaede was talking she pulled out two identical kimonos that looked like hers. "Unfortunately this is all I had my old priestess kimonos back when I was both of your ages. This will have to do for now."

Kiree held up hers and smiled, "This is so cool we get to look like priestess's!"

Crystal looked at hers and also smiled as she couldn't wait to try it on herself. "I don't know if I'll take this off once I put it on."

Moments later both Crystal and Kiree tried on there Kimono's and sure enough they fit into them perfectly. While they were trying them on Lady Kaede was out into a field near by practicing shooting her bow and arrows. Kiree stopped looking at her kimono and looked around. "Crystal do you know where Lady Kaede went?" "No come to think of it where did she go?" Crystal said back as she too looks around and was confused by her sudden disappearance. As the two searches for Lady Kaede they soon found her out onto the field practicing her skills as both grew amazed as they watch her hit a target from afar.

Lady Kaede notices them watching and motions Kiree to come forward. Kiree wasn't sure what to expect however she still trusted the woman as she walks over while so Crystal stood back and watch. Once Kiree stood next to Lady Kaede's side she said nothing but handed Kiree her bow and arrow and took a step back.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Kiree asked dumbfounded as she stared at the bow and arrow. Suddenly Lady Kaede raised her arm and pointed to a far away tree. "Shoot it." With that Kaede said nothing more as she stood back and watches. Crystal continued to watch from a distance unable to understand what Lady Kaede was trying to do here.

"That's it? You're not going to teach me or anything?" Kiree asked as she grew even more confused but she took the courage to try. Kiree stared at the bow and arrow and images of Lady Kaede shooting the arrow just minutes flashed before her mind as she loads the arrow onto the bow and stood in a stance with her feet apart and her arms extended one hand holding the bow still while the other draws back the arrow. Kiree aimed with her finger and then shot the arrow, whistling in the wind at top speed the arrow goes flying toward the tree and with a marked target on the tree the arrow landed dead center a perfect mark.

"Whoa! I didn't know I could do that?!" Kiree said with wide eyes as she never had thought that she could be so talented in such a thing. Crystal rushes over to Kaede to congratulate her jumping up and down with excitement. "That was so cool Kiree you hit the target just like Lady Kaede did! Hey can I try next?" Crystal said as she looks over to Lady Kaede for her approval.

Lady Kaede turned to face Crystal. "Don't worry ye child I know something about you that will prove very useful to you just like Kiree's arrow skills."

"So what can I do Lady Kaede?" Crystal said as she looked curiously.

"Kiree you keep on practicing, Crystal if you will be so kind to follow me for I'll show you." Lady Kaede starts walking.

Kiree at first didn't get what she said but shrugs it off as she continues practicing her new skills.

Crystal glances up and follows behind Lady Kaede as she does her mind runs through thoughts. _'Where is Lady Kaede taking me? What can I do that is so special?'_


End file.
